


Dark!Mccree Drabble

by sxnxsterdrabblings



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxnxsterdrabblings/pseuds/sxnxsterdrabblings
Summary: You suffer from anxiety and are invited to a friends thanksgiving. You meet a man named Mccree who is all too happy to help you.





	Dark!Mccree Drabble

You suffer from anxiety. Ordering a meal on your own and going to the grocery store are enough to send you into panic mode. Your best friend/neighbor invites you over for thanksgiving, and promises it’s only a small gathering, so you decide to go. And it is, really, but it’s still got you riled up. You kept making eye contact with a very tall, gruff man baring a heavy accent.

When everyone makes haste into the living room to chat over a glass of wine, the man pulls you to the side and introduces himself as Mccree. His voice is smooth, low, and very calming. He tells you he’s noticed your twitching and nervous looks, and that he’ll walk you out if you’d like. You shyly nod, look up at him, and let a quiet thank you slip your lips. When you reach your door, he slips you his number for any future times you may need his help, and you would have told him that it was fine and this was enough from him, but he was gone as soon as he came. You couldn’t help but admit it made you feel warm inside.

One day a couple months later you really need to go out and do laundry, because yours has so conveniently stopped working. So you do, but it’s packed, and you’ve bumped into a couple people with angry glares and now you’re panicking. You barely manage to text an “I need you”

It **_really_** wasn’t the best choice of words, but it was enough, and it was short enough to be typed as fast as you needed him to be there.

He asks where you are, but you’re too busy shaking in the bathroom hearing all the commotion outside. Before you know it, he’s carrying you out of the bathroom and taking your keys out of your pockets, whispering to you that it’s going to be alright and rubbing a hand down your back. He unlocks the car and places you in the passenger seat. Then, he leaves and comes back with your loads of laundry. You shakily whisper a thank you. He nods and says “It’s no problem, darlin’.” Then he takes you home.

You thank him again and when you walk inside, you notice a pair of panties missing. It’s no big deal, they’re small and could have easily been left in the machine or fallen from the basket. Little do you know, you _**never actually told him where you were**_ , and he’s home jacking off to the smell of you, planning when to take more than just your underwear home with him. He already has blueprints of a cozy little room to build into the basement for you, with locks of course. What could he say? Watching you for those few months before this day was the best choice he’s ever made.

Ever since he was invited to that first thanksgiving by an old friend and saw you, it was meant to be. You were so enticing and shy, he couldn’t help but envision himself taking care of you. He thought it might be crazy, but then he heard your voice. It struck him in all the right places, and seeing you look up at him being so timid and quiet? You were doomed from the moment you laid eyes on him.


End file.
